Pokémon: The Last Destiny of the Master
by AlexSanFco
Summary: Ash con la ayuda de su Greninja, logra su objetivo de ser campeón de la liga en Kalos, pero para nuestro joven maestro pokémon, el viaje no terminara ahí, pero una serie de sucesos inesperados ocurrirán y el mundo Pokémon estará en riesgo!, ¿Ash podrá convertirse en el Héroe?
1. Nuevos desafios, Nuevas aventuras!

Bueno gente del mundo de ficción, me presento porque soy nuevo en esto, en realidad nunca habia escrito nada, pero quiero hacer el intento, quiero destacar que el romance no estara presente durante toda la historia, pero si aparecera de vez en cuando.

En fin, quiero ser parte por primera vez en esto saludos:)

 _Summary: Ash con la ayuda de su Greninja, logra su objetivo de ser campeón de la liga en Kalos, pero para nuestro joven maestro pokémon, el viaje no terminara ahí ¿Cual es el siguiente paso?,_  
 _Convertirse en el más fuerte de todos, pero una serie de sucesos ocurrirán, y el mundo pokémon estará en riesgo!, ¿Ash podrá convertirse en el Héroe?_

 **Pokémon: The Final Destiny of the Master.**

 **NARRADOR:**

 **Luego de que nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum, lograra quedar en el primer lugar de la liga Kalos, cumple su tan anhelado sueño de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, levantando la copa por primera vez, y inscribiéndose en el salón de la fama de Kalos, se convierte en el entrenador más joven en lograr ese título, por lo cual establece un record de tiempo, motivo por el cual sus acompañantes Citron, Bonnie y Serena, discuten el hacer una fiesta para celebrar y divertirse.**

En la sala de espera para los finalistas, se encuentran nuestros amigos y sus pokémon felicitando a Ash, Bonnie tenia a pikachu en sus manos estirándole la cara, como si fuera su abuelita, Serena estaba feliz, al ver al amor de su vida realizando su sueño, Citron intentaba quitarle al pobre pikachu de las manos a su hermana pequeña, y el más reciente campeón de la liga Kalos levantaba el trofeo gigante como si se tratara de una pluma.

"Ash! que emoción, mira tú trofeo que lindo" Gritaba Bonnie mientras lanzaba a pikachu por los aires y lo abrazaba. "estuviste genial pikachu! son los mejores!"

Pikachu salta al piso dando un giro y se para en sus dos patitas y se golpea el pecho "Pika! pika-chu" dice orgulloso de el mismo

"Excelente victoria Ash, te mantuviste fiel a tu estrategia de ataque, como siempre" decía Citron mientras le brillaban los anteojos y se rascaba la nariz.

"Gracias chicos, al fin lo conseguí, al fin soy un Maestro Pokémon, no lo puedo creer, Chicos estuvieron geniales" decía mientras admiraba a sus 5 pokeballs con los pokémon que lo ayudaron a conseguir su sueño.

-Toc-toc- (le sonido de puerta.)

"Adelante!" dice Ash mientras abraza a pikachu, y se sienta en uno de los confortables sillones del salón.  
Cuando se abre la puerta, entra Alain, en ese momento Ash se pone serio ya que se trataba de su nuevo rival, Alain le tiende la mano y él se la recibe estrechándola con fuerza. "tu Greninja estuvo genial en la batalla, y tu pikachu también se lucio" Dice el azabache mayor felicitando al más joven. "Quien lo diría, el campeón mas joven"

"Gracias Alain, hubiera sido genial luchar contigo en la final, dime porque no te inscribiste en la liga" dice Ash con cara de interrogación.

Los demás chicos hablaban entre ellos y comían del coctel de cortesía por el triunfo, Serena miraba de reojo a Ash, quien cambio completamente su semblante desde que entro Alain a la sala. -Quizás Ash piensa que si Alain hubiera participado, el no tendría el trofeo ahora, no, no lo creo, yo se que Ash piensa que puede vencerlo.- pensaba la hermosa peli miel mientras observaba de reojo con sus ojos azules a su azabache preferido.

"En realidad no me interesa el título de maestro pokémon, yo solo busco ser el más fuerte de todo el mundo, pero Ash, me encantaría enfrentarte en un combate, te daré tiempo para que descanses" le decía de manera amigable mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

De un momento a otro la cara de Ash paso de seria, a una de descontrolada emoción, obviamente él nunca rechazaría ese duelo. "Wow! enserio? vamos no necesito descanso, estoy listo para la acción" salto de su asiento y junto con pikachu se colocaron en una postura desafiante.

"Ash! no seas bobo, debes descansar, y también tus pokémon, hay que llevarlos al centro pokémon" decía Citron quien lo miraba con una gota estilo anime.

"Oh, rayos! es cierto... bueno Alain la próxima no te salvaras, jeje" dice Ash reflexionando, haciendo que Alain sonría de una manera desafiante.

"Bueno Ash, si me ganas a mí y a mi Charizard, te daré una sorpresa... pero si pierdes, tendrás el record de el campeón que menos tiempo estuvo invicto." le dice Alain, el azabache menor antes que preocuparse le sonrió, y le estiro su puño, Alain lo choca con su puño, un gesto de amigos y próximos rivales. "Chicos los dejo, tengo que irme, adiós y cuídense mucho" se despide el mayor haciendo un ademan con la mano, luego abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

"Ash será tu primera batalla contra Alain, y ya eres campeón de Kalos, definitivamente ya eres todo un oponente a vencer" Dice Citron "después de Alain continuo yo"

"Por supuesto hermano, Ash es genial" dice mientras dendenne salta encima de su cabeza y puni-chan lo mira con una gota en su cabeza.

-De seguro ahora todas las chicas van a querer hablar con él- pensaba serena mientras miraba el suelo cabizbaja, y Bonnie la miraba con cara de picara entendiendo porque estaba así. "que voy a hacer?" en ese momento Ash la queda mirando con cara de preocupado.

"que vas a hacer con que serena?..." le pregunta mientras se acerca a ella, al notar lo que había hecho serena se pone nerviosa, y se le marca un rubor instantáneo en sus mejillas.

"eto…Si digo... es que tendré que cocinar muchos pokelitos para celebrar tu victoria y ya se está haciendo tarde, digo, vamos al centro pokémon?" serena se salvo, gracias a la infinita ingenuidad de el pobre Ketchum.

Pero lamentablemente para Serena en esa sala existía otra mujer, Bonnie, la cual le jala su vestido y la mira con picardía, al darse cuenta de esto serena, se muerde el labio, Bonnie le hace un movimiento con su mano indicándole que se acerque, si, ella lo sabe y querrá detalles, Serena se acerca a Bonnie y ella le susurra unas palabras al oído. "Que tal si utilizas tu disfraz-fennekin, o alguno de los de pokalon, eso podrias hacer" fueron los susurros de la muy bien informada Bonnie a Serena, dejándola perpleja, esa niña no era normal.

Seducir a Ash de esa forma?, quizás tenia razón, porque cuando ella vestía así, Ash la miraba y le decía que era linda, era una buena idea?, o seria demasiado obvio?... sus pensamientos de la inmortalidad del Kingler fueron interrumpidos por la siguiente frase.

"Chicas! ya nos vamos" decía Ash, que tenía su trofeo en una mini-carretilla creada por el inventor, con Citron a un lado y pikachu en el hombro, parado en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Bonnie le lanzara una sonrisa mas que siniestra a la pobre serena quien estaba sonrojada, y completamente al descubierto.

-EN EL CENTRO POKEMON-

Ash con la energía que lo caracteriza llega corriendo al centro pokémon, atrás vienen las chicas, y al final venia Citron, intentando no desmayarse o morir.

"Enfermera joy por favor, necesito que cure a mis pokémon, debo ir por una batalla" decía Ash con pikachu en el hombro y cerrando su puño con fuerza.

"Buenas tardes Ash!, Felicidades por tu triunfo, ya eres un maestro pokémon, será un placer restaurar a tus pokémon" dice la enfermera quien toma las pokeballs y las pone en una bandeja donde están seguros."Enserio seguirás luchando? tenemos dormitorios disponibles en nuestro centro, será un honor hospedar a campeón de la liga"

En eso llegan las chicas y Citron se desploma en la entrada.

"Si enfermera por favor, queremos un dormitorio con dos habitaciones" decía serena con las manos en sus rodillas, exaltada por la maratón. "Ash una mujer no puede estar todo el día corriendo!" decía la peli miel al azabache, mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

"No hay problema chicos, por favor tomen lugar en la sala de espera, luego les entrego las llaves" decía la enfermera joy con una gota al estilo anime, con la bandeja con 5 pokeballs y pikachu quien salto a ella.

Los chicos toman lugar en la sala de espera, donde ven en la poke-Tv la cara de Ash en todo momento, claro el azabache era toda una celebridad, la gente que iba pasando por ahí lo miraba y se acercaban a pedirle su autógrafo, la cara de asesina de serena entro en acción cuando vio que se acercaban unas chicas con una libreta y lápiz en mano, obviamente el azabache no dudo en gentilmente darles su autógrafo y las chicas saltaban de alegría.

Serena inflaba sus cachetes y miraba por la ventana, -Es todo un problema, yo lo quiero desde siempre, no por ser campeón.- Bonnie la miraba preocupada y Citron estaba recién levantándose del piso.

"Serena, te sucede algo? si quieres podemos ir a un restaurant no tienes porque cocinar, así todos descansamos" decía el azabache, preocupado por su amiga (FRIENDZONE ATTACK) quien no decía nada.

"Buena idea Ash!" gritaba Bonnie y saltaba en su asiento de la emoción.

Claro, el chico a veces la sorprendía... bueno a veces no era la palabra, todo el tiempo la sorprendía, pero en realidad era una gran idea. "Claro porque no, será genial" dijo Serena mientras le sonreía a Ash y él le correspondía su sonrisa.

"Chicos, aquí están sus pokémon y su llave del cuarto mucho gusto, descansen." hacia su aparición la enfermera y se iba para seguir atendiendo a los demás entrenadores.

"Ash como piensas vencer a Alain, será un Greninja Vs Charizard?" hacia su aparición Citron

"Si, así es, Greninja tiene ventaja sobre Charizard, lo derrotaremos fácilmente" decía Ash con una sonrisa, observando la pokeballs de Greninja su compañero más poderoso.

Serena lo miraba atentamente, quizá ya era momento de declararle su amor, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, y así poder dejar a un lado esa preocupación de saber si él siente lo mismo, había que arriesgarse, no había que darse por vencido hasta el final.

Al anochecer, la pequeña Bonnie había ocupado el ataque descanso, y por consecuencia, o por un acto divino de arceus, Citron tuvo que quedarse a cuidarla, Ash estaba listo y Serena estaba tan preocupada por lucir su mejor vestimenta para sorprender Ash, que no noto que irían los dos solos.

Ash estaba en la sala de espera del centro pokémon, traía puesta una camisa blanca con pequeños diseños de pokeballs por toda la camisa, muy al estilo hipster, y unos pantalones café claro, zapatillas blancas, en realidad no se parecía en nada al Ash de siempre, pero por nada del mundo se quitaría su gorra, estaba mirando por la ventana, de seguro pensando en cómo sería su batalla contra Alain, ese día para él había sido el mejor de su vida, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

"Hola Ash, como me veo?" escucho una voz dulce, él sabía que no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que la chica peli miel de ojos azules, que lo acompaño todo el viaje, al darse vuelta la encontró.

Serena definitivamente era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, eso no le cavia duda, pero esa noche, por primera vez la vio con otros ojos, ella estaba bellísima, tenia puesta una camisa blanca corta dejando a la vista su ombligo y apretada a su cuerpo y una falda de color rosa, tenía el listón que le había regalado en la camisa y traía puesto unos tacos rosas, muy elegante, miraba el piso, ruborizada mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y su sombrero rosa, cosa que tenían en común, parecía un ángel.

Ash se paro y se acerco a ella y la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, el chico no será un experto en esto, pero si de algo se vale en todo sentido, es su instinto y su sinceridad.

"Serena, wow, te vez... Bellísima, estas preciosa" La peli miel al escuchar esto se puso muy feliz y le sonrió, había preparado su atuendo todo el día, escuchar eso la relajaba.

"Aww, muchas gracias Ash, tu también te ves muy bien" decía mientras daba una vuelta rápida y le guiñaba un ojo. "y los chicos?"

"Bonnie se quedo dormida, y Citron se quedara a cuidarla, esta noche somos solamente tú y yo" Dijo Ash rascándose la nariz nervioso, diciéndolo de manera sincera, Al escuchar esto Serena se sonrojo ese tu y yo sonaba muy lindo, se armo de valor y le regalo una sonrisa coqueta a Ash. "Nos vamos?"

"Vámonos, la pasaremos genial." -Que emoción tendré mi segunda cita con Ash a solas esta vez no dejare que se separe de mi- pensaba la peli miel feliz.

 **-CONTINUARA...**

 **Bueno es el fin del primer capitulo, me gustaria saber su opinion al respecto, mas adelante vienen batallas pokémon y giros inesperados!  
espero la historia sea de su agrado lectores (si esque hay alguno jajaja)**

 **Me despido, saludos :3**


	2. La segunda cita de Ash y Serena

Saludos cordiales Poke-fictioners! ***3*  
Actualizare rápido lo que tengo porque se vienen las vacaciones y mi cuerpo las viene pidiendo hace uff!**

 _Advertencia: Este capítulo es nada más ni nada menos que una maldita venganza para los creadores a los cuales les pertenece esta historia y todos sus personajes, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos, yo no pues no me pertenecen, y no serán míos en ningún momento de el fic, pero a lo que me refiero es al cap 59 de la serie si no me equivoco._

Ojala les guste :3, aunque en lenguaje de Naruto, vendría siendo un poco de relleno

pero contiene la poke-droga del amour:x.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La segunda cita de Ash y Serena, un plan Siniestro y ¡¿Champagne!?**

La peli miel no podía ocultar su felicidad, aunque sentía algunos nervios, y su corazón latía muy rápido, como siempre cuando estaba cerca de Ash a solas.

Ella sabía que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad para poder declararle su amor, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que elaborar una estrategia infalible, cuál sería el mejor momento? Ahora? durante la cena?, de regreso a casa? habían muchas opciones y no sabía cómo elegir.

El azabache la miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa, en realidad tenía mucha suerte al tener tan buena compañía a su lado, iban caminando mientras la luna y los focos le iluminaban el camino, estaba todo perfecto, pero algo le faltaba, y si para variar hablaba de comida. "Serena veamos cual será el restaurant más lindo para ir, ya tengo mucha hambre." decía mientras Serena lo miraba sonriendo y sacaba su poke-Tablet rosada.

"Hay muchos por aquí cerca, se me antoja una pizza con papitas, que dices?"

"Pizza, suena genial! vamos caminando" comienza la segunda cita, Serena se junta a la par de Ash, y sus manos se ven demasiado cerca, esto hace que la peli miel quiera tomarla, quería sentirse segura con él, pero ella no quería tomar la iniciativa, ella planeaba seducir a su azabache.

"Pero Ash! esta vez no me dejes sola, la ultima vez no parabas de correr sin mi" decía la falsamente enojada peli miel, mostrando sus cachetes inflados, tan encantadores como de costumbre, en realidad lo único que quería, era estar cerca toda la noche de él.

"Esta vez no será así, te lo prometo" Recordando la vez que fueron a comprar regalos para sus pokémon y después la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules son hipnóticos -que me sucede, Serena está empezando a ser muy importante para mí, será que es mi mejor amiga o algo así?(Matenlo antes de que deje crias XD), voy a invitarla a Kanto para que conozca mis pokémon y mi familia así podre estar con ella más tiempo.-

Iban caminando tranquilamente por un parque hermoso, donde en el medio había un lago atravesado por un puente construido al estilo de venecia, el cual debían atravesar para llegar a su destino, el parque iluminado de una manera romántica, a lo lejos se podía ver mucha gente amontonada, al acercarse pudieron notar un escenario con luces de colores, donde había un espectáculo de magia pokémon, la pareja se detiene a ver el susodicho show, en el cual los espectadores, la mayoría eran parejas que iban de la mano y se besaban frente a ellos, Serena rogaba por mínimo volver a sostener la mano del azabache.

En ese momento, entremedio de los arbustos de la plaza se encontraba el equipo Rocket, con un cubo grisáceo el cual desprendía una luz verde oscura, en donde se proyectaba un holograma, con una persona de un semblante obscuro y maléfico.

"Así que Ash consiguió ganar la liga pokémon de Kalos, es el momento perfecto para robarle algo preciado para él, es un insecto que se ha entrometido en todos nuestros planes debemos hacerle pagar." decía Giovanni desde el otro lado de la pantalla mientras golpeaba su sillón con furia.

Al escuchar esto el equipo Rocket se sorprendió, ya que después de tantos intentos fallidos ellos le habían tomado un Semi-Cariño al entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero no podían ser menos frente a su jefe, entonces le respondieron como el jefe les esperaba "Claro jefecito, haremos pagar al mocoso, le quitaremos todas sus pokeballs, ahora que está con su estúpida novia bajara la guardia". Decía Meowth burlándose, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho con autoridad.

"Eso espero! si no los hare pagar a ustedes también" decía el Jefe del equipo Rocket antes de cortar la transmisión y la luz verde desapareciera al devolverse al cubo.

"Uff! que vamos a hacer, de seguro el idiota de Ash nos manda a volar con su Pikachu, debemos idear un plan" decía James pensativo y suspirando recordando la fuerza de Greninja mostrada en la liga Pokémon.

"No seas idiota, primero le quitaremos sus pokémon y luego lo haremos pagar" decía Jessie con una mirada malévola. "MUAHAHA! no sabrán ni que los golpeo"

"Wooooobuffet!" hacia su aparición dejando a la vista al equipo Rocket entonces entre todos le tapan la boca y lo tiran al piso haciéndolo callar y ocultándolo con ellos.

 **-POR OTRO LADO CON ASH Y SERENA-**

Ash estaba perdido mirando el arbusto cuando.

"Ash que haces te perdiste el gran final" decía Serena mientras lo miraba emocionada y se paraba frente a él, sacándole la lengua y con una cara de molestia falsa, al parecer fue un gran truco de magia el que se había perdido.

"Ops!... me pareció ver algo sospechoso en ese arbusto, no debe ser nada" Dijo el azabache a la peli miel. "Que mal!, estuvo genial el show, y yo me perdí el final" suspiraba el azabache mientras se encogía de hombros, en ese momento vio a la joven quien lo miraba atentamente, luego vio a las demás parejas que comenzaban a caminar todos de la mano, y entendió que eran los únicos jóvenes que solo eran amigos, esto lo hiso pensar algo, el nunca había tenido un acercamiento amoroso con alguna mujer, ellas con el quizá sí, este sería el momento adecuado para conseguir una pareja, quizá la joven peli miel... no, el no creía que semejante belleza se fijara en él. "Serena, tú has tenido novio alguna vez?" le pregunto el ahora curioso joven.

Serena quedo sorprendida con la pregunta, Ash hablando de romance, esto es algo nuevo, debía formular una respuesta rápida. "No, nunca tuve novio Ash, porque lo preguntas?" Decía serena con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El azabache le sonrió. "Es que una chica como tú, no nada solo pensaba que tenias muchos pretendientes, y que habías estado con alguien"

Esa faceta de Ash era nueva y le gustaba, una chica como yo, que quiere decir eso?, bueno si en la escuela pokémon todos los chicos la buscaban, pero ella no tenia ojos para nadie que no fuera el chico que conoció en el campamento pokémon, el que tenía la esperanza de volver a ver, el chico el cual estaba frente a ella. "Lo que pasa es que desde niña eh estado enamorada de el mismo chico, solo quiero estar con él no tengo ojos para nadie más." Ash al escuchar eso, se decepciono un poco, el no sería rival para un amor de toda la vida, aparte él no tenía idea de cómo conquistar a la joven.

"Vaya que fuerte... yo me preguntaba si algún día, alguna chica se fije en mí, pero tampoco espero que sea tan linda como tú" Decía el azabache con ingenuidad, mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón pensativo, aunque si algo ruborizado, pero es que no podía parar de darle cumplidos a la peli miel, lo había hecho durante todo el viaje, quizá debía dejar de hacerlo... por lo menos esa noche.

Serena creyó dejar de respirar un segundo, el azabache no se había dado cuenta de las miles de indirectas que ella le había dado, pero luego volvió a sonreír, al parecer su técnica de seducción se estaba llevando a cabo de maravillas, el chico le volvía a decir linda una vez más, y ella lo besaría sin pensarlo dos veces. "Ash vamos a comer? el restaurant esta cerca, podremos seguir conversando de lo que quieras allá" decía mientras se ponía a caminar con las manos en la espalda y dando un suspiro, la segunda cita había sido un completo éxito hasta el momento, Ash la siguió y pensó que sería buena idea tomarla de la mano por sorpresa, quizás no pasaría nada malo.

En ese momento hace su aparición el equipo Rocket, recitan su bien ensayado lema sin equivocación y entran a la acción, al ver esto el azabache inmediatamente recurre a sus pokeballs, pero por mala fortuna las olvido en el centro pokémon, puesto que era su día de descanso, Serena paso por lo mismo, así que se oculto detrás de la espalda de Ash."El equipo Rocket!" gritaron los dos enseguida.

"Entréganos a tus pokémon y nos llevaremos a tu chica" decía meowth amenazante.

"No será, Entréganos tus pokémon "O" nos llevaremos a tu chica" le respondió el azabache divertido, restándole importancia al asunto, a lo cual también Serena se rio nerviosa.

"Hey mocoso!, no te las des de profesor, vamos haz las cosas fáciles, no querrás que alguien salga herido, verdad?" decía Jessie mientras se subían a su MEGA-MECHA-Meowth gigante y comenzaban la maniobra de ataque, "Pagarás haber arruinado todos nuestros planes anteriores, ya lo veras mocoso!"

"Hey equipo Rocket! no tengo a mis pokémon aquí, no es una batalla justa!" decía gritándole al robot gigante.

"Quien dijo que la vida era justa, vamos chicos secuestremos a la chica del idiota quizá la podremos ocupar como rehén para cambiarla por sus pokémon" Decía Jessie con un semblante maligno.

"SI! VAMOS CON TODO" respondieron los demás. "Woooobuffet!" el pokémon azul también hacia su aporte.

El robot lanza una pokeballs gigante que rueda por el piso y se abre justo cuando está enfrente de los chicos. "Corre Serena!" el chico toma de la mano a la joven y corren por sus vidas. La pokeball los persigue hasta que se abre y comienza a succionar el aire de la zona provocando una fuerza que hiso volar a Serena directo en esa dirección, Ash se alcanza a afirmar de una rama de árbol y le toma la mano a Serena pero el poder era tan fuerte que no podría resistir, que debía hacer, "Serena sujétate fuerte no te dejare ir" la joven asintió tomando con las dos manos el brazo del azabache

"SUCCION A MAXIMA POTENCIA!" Grito el equipo rocket mientras subían el impulsor de potencia hasta el máximo y comenzaban a saborear la victoria,"jojojo el jefecito se pondrá feliz cuando sepa lo que hemos hecho" decía james feliz.

"Serena!" Fue el grito que se escucho de Ash antes de perder de vista a su compañera que fue capturada como si de un pokémon se tratase. -Que puedo hacer no tengo a mis pokémon para poder defenderla, piensa Ash.-

El equipo Rocket comenzaba a reírse malvadamente y comenzaba su huida, cuando de pronto un fuego azul impacto de frente con la maquina, Mega-Charizard Z hacia su entrada con Alain en su espalda, al estar cerca del piso salta y se acerca a Ash. "Estas bien Ash? y serena?" Ash apunta a la pokeballs y Alain le ordena atacar directamente al Robot gigantesco con su poderoso Ala de acero, seguido de unas garras de metal devastadoras, el equipo Rocket nuevamente CASI logra su cometido y sale volando por los aires, pan comido para el Mega-Charizard de Alain.

~ El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! ~ Gritan en unisonó mientras se pierden en una luz en el cielo oscuro de la noche.

"Gracias Alain nos salvaste" decía Ash pero vio la cara de Alain que estaba enfurecido con él, se acerca con violencia y le golpea directo a la cara, haciendo caer al azabache, que solo se toca la cara y lo queda mirando con cara de asombro, -Mierda esto me dolió, me lo merecía, como fui tan idiota de venir sin un solo pokémon- pensaba mientras se paraba del piso y se acariciaba la parte golpeada.

por suerte para el solo seria dolor no habían quedado marcas en su rostro y la chica no había podido presenciar el tremendo golpe que le habían dado, se dirigió a la pokeball gigante sin decir reclamar el golpe y apretó el botón del medio que como era de esperarse, activo el mecanismo que permitía abrir la pokeball, dejando ver a la chica, sin ningún daño gracias a Arceus, la chica se sorprendió al ver al azabache, pues ella pensaba que serian los Rocket, "estas bien Serena? Todo en orden?" la consulta del chico fue respondida por un movimiento de cabeza positivo de la chica la cual se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor que estaba con cara de pocos amigos, "que alivio" Ash le regalo una sonrisa tierna, pero también de alivio, vaya problema habían causado los del equipo Rocket.

"Por favor Ash, cometiste un grave error, sabes cuantas personas buscaran atacarte, solo por ser el campeón de la liga, no debes bajar la guardia en ningún momento, tienes enfrentar solo tus batallas, no volveré a ayudarte si cometes este error" Serena pudo salir de la pokeballs gigante siendo ayudada por Ash, mientras escuchaba como Alain le criticaba su actuar.

Charizard ya estaba en su forma normal y dispuesto a volar, pero Alain continuo. "En verdad me sorprendes, no sé como conseguiste tu titulo siendo tan ingenuo, un campeón que no es capaz de defender a sus amigos"decía mientras soltaba una risa sarcástica bastante irritante para cualquiera. "cuando luches contra mi elige tu mejor pokémon, porque no podrán seguir el paso de mi Mega-Charizard, te aplastare." en ese momento se queda mirando fijo a Ash.

"Alain de verdad gracias por ayudarnos, veremos quién quedara de ingenuo cuando te derrote con mi Greninja" dice el joven mientras aprieta su puño desafiante.- El tiene razón podría haber pasado algo peor menos mal que estaba en la ciudad si no se hubieran llevado a Serena y quizá que estupidez hubieran hecho ese trió de buenos para nada, pero por nada del mundo dejare que aparezca y me trate así, debo derrotarlo y enseñarle mi poder.- mientras mira a Serena que lo mira preocupado y lo abraza. En ese momento Alain se pierde en el cielo.

"Ash... no fue tu culpa, yo también vine sin mis pokémon, no pensé que pasaría esto, la verdad, no te sientas mal, que le sucede a ese chico porque es tan gruñón." decía la peli miel intentando animar al azabache que quedo cabizbajo y ido en sus pensamientos, ella solo quería estar bien y continuar su tan esperada cita.

-Podría haber pasado algo peor, el equipo Rocket es lo de menos, pero que pasaría si hubiera atacado alguien mucho más poderoso.- Pensaba Ash, no volvería a ocurrir, lección mas que aprendida, y ahora tenía aun más ganas de combatir a Alain, "bueno Serena olvidémonos de esto no será la última vez que ataquen los del equipo Rocket, después de todo esta locura, vamos por nuestra pizza, Que te parece?" decía mientras volvían a caminar en la misma dirección del Restaurant para poder pasar el trago amargo con una rica pizza.

 **-EN EL RESTAURANTE-**

El local era completamente lujoso, y espacioso en el medio había una estufa que temperaba el lugar y era continuamente calentada por unos elegantes Braixens vestidos con un traje elegante, era una terraza que permitía observar las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, puesto que era un restaurant de tres pisos, las mesas para parejas estaban hechas de un elegante vidrio transparente ubicadas cerca del borde lo que permitía una romántica vista, al sentarse en la mesa aparece un holograma de una mini-chica mesera, la cual saluda haciendo una reverencia, y al levantar su cabeza se sorprende al ver al azabache, escena totalmente para omitir al parecer de la rubia, quien ya se había acostumbrado, la chica mesera procede a pedir la orden y el joven rápidamente le contesta.

"Mitad Mozzarella, Mitad Calabresa, ah y quiero un champagne frio para brindar, y dos Poke-Colas con hielo, una porción de papas fritas, eso sería todo, gracias señorita." La mesera se dio cuenta de la edad del joven pero al ver quien era prefirió quedarse callada, quien le iba a negar algo para brindar al campeón en su día.

Ash le sonreía a Serena que quedo sorprendida por la orden. Un champagne era enserio?

"Ash te diste cuenta que todos nos están viendo?" preguntaba inquieta

"no, la verdad que no", mientras miraba de reojo en todas las direcciones era cierto estaban observándolos, decidió hacer caso omiso a los demás y concentrarse en su acompañante peli miel. "Serena quería proponerte algo" dijo de una manera muy seria el joven maestro pokémon, frase que causo que la chica prestara completa atención a lo que seguía "yo en unos días volveré a Kanto a visitar a mi familia, quiero tener un descanso después de la pelea con Alain, pensaba en que podríamos ir juntos, escuche del profesor Oak, que también está haciendo competencias Pokalon en Kanto y quería presentarte a mis pokémon restantes." dijo al fin Ash mientras la joven se ruborizaba, Ash también la quería junto a él.

"Claro Ash me encantaría viajar contigo, será un placer" le respondió la chica. "debo pedirle permiso a mi mama, pero seguro se alegra de que vuelva a ver al profesor Oak"

"Bien genial, ya verás no te arrepentirás" Decía mientras recibía la orden de un braixen que hacia un ademan con su mano para decir que disfrutaran la comida, le sirvió un poco de champagne a Serena y a él "Brindemos por nuestro viaje y los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, Gracias por todo serena eres la mejor" decía mientras chocaba la copa de él con la de ella "Salud!" dijeron los dos mientras tomaban los dos al mismo tiempo.

El Restaurant a sorteaba un premio con el numero de la boleta cuando llenaba su capacidad, por lo cual una chica se subía al escenario y daba un espectáculo con los Braixens practicaban una coreografía muy al estilo de Broadway, enseguida aparece una pantalla haciendo girar 3 dados al mismo tiempo, la chica recito el numero, y nuestra pareja solo se tuvo que conformar con un, siga participando, en fin, la chica tomaba de la copa y se divertía de la expresión infantil del chico por perder en el sorteo.

"Wow! está muy refrescante", decía la peli miel mientras saboreaba la hasta la ultima gota y de la bebida espumosa, que estaba completamente fría, al punto de empañar la copa en forma de pokeball, y después se acercaba a Ash que estaba sentado frente a ella y comenzaba a susurrarle,"nunca había bebido alcohol pero supongo que la ocasión lo vale" comentaba bajito mientras se tomaba un mechón de cabello.

"Si está muy rica! yo la probé para el año nuevo pasado en mi casa, porque Gary estaba haciéndolo, y decía que era lo mejor y lo mas elegante, la verdad el es un idiota!, pero eso es lo único que le doy la razón" decía Ash comentando su anecdota,"Sabes hoy fue un día genial" decía mientras comenzaba a comer con las manos la pizza que se estiraba su queso de una manera muy apetitosa, luego de eso se sirvió mas champagne, por su parte Serena untaba las papitas fritas en kétchup, todo lo que se asemejara al chico, bienvenido sea."Conseguí mi sueño, me enfrentare con Alain, y estoy comiendo pizza contigo, que mejor, de lo que se perdieron los chicos jeje" decía mientras le acercaba la champagne a la copa de la chica y ella la recibía sin pensarlo.

"Si Ash, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te has convertido en alguien muy fuerte" decía la peli miel mientras lo animaba, "yo sé que podrás derrotar al engreído de Alain."

"Gracias Serena siempre has estado para mí en todo momento, a veces pienso que tu eres la que me ha hecho mejorar en todo sentido", es un gran avance para el joven héroe, estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos, el champagne quizá estaba ayudando un poco a liberar tensiones y relajar a la joven pareja que disfrutaba de la cena, y la conversación.

Serena por algún motivo ya no sentía los nervios que antes la mataban, después de todo al estar con la persona que realmente quieres te sientes relajado, feliz y tranquilo, nada de tensiones eso es lo importante.

Luego de que terminaran de cenar, bueno Ash arraso con la mayoría de las porciones de pizza, Serena estaba feliz con sus papas con kétchup.

* * *

[Recomendación: Glass in the park - Alex Turner]  
(Solo una recomendeichon escuchen lo que quieranxV, en mi defensa la letra tiene mucho que ver.)

Continuemos!

* * *

Se dirigían devuelta a el centro pokémon, estaban un poco tocados por la champagne, no pensaban que les haría efecto puesto que solo era poco, debido a la poca experiencia, sufrieron su primer "retorno a casa alcoholizados" lo bueno es que estaban los dos para ayudarse y se veían felices por lo demás.

Iban caminando a través del mismo parque en el cual estuvieron antes, solo que ahora no había mucha gente ya era tarde y el parque solo estaba iluminado por el destello de la luna, las estrellas y los focos, decidieron sentarse en una banca del parque a ver la noche que estaba encantadora.  
Serena se sienta y Ash la sigue, entonces ella decide ponerse de frente a él y comenzar a decir las palabras que había practicado para la ocasión, este momento lo había esperado mucho tiempo, debía ser fuerte.

"Sabes Ash..." comenzó a decir la ojiazul, decidida no había vuelta atrás, era la mejor oportunidad de decirle al azabache de su admiración por él, no importaba, la respuesta solo quería poder sacarse el peso de guardar ese secreto "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte..." -No hay que darse por vencida hasta el final- esta frase la hacía armarse de valor siempre.

"Que sucede Serena, ocurrió algo malo" la miraba preocupado. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

"Gracias Ash, eres muy tierno... eto, quería hablarte de la persona que quiero, el que quiero desde que soy niña" decía Serena mientras se le aceleraba el corazón, nadie dijo que seria fácil.

"debe ser alguien muy especial para ti" dijo el azabache mirándola, "espero que sepa valorarte muy bien"

"Ese alguien, en realidad si es muy importante, esa persona eres tu Ash, por eso te busque para devolverte tu pañuelo, yo solo quería una oportunidad de volver a verte..." en ese momento fue callada con un beso de su Ash el cual no perdió tiempo y la abrazo juntando sus labios, en un beso cálido, moviendo sus labios al mismo tiempo de una manera tierna y gentil, buscándose el uno al otro, Ash toma la mano de la joven y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, era el día perfecto sin dudas.

"Si algo faltaba para hacerme más feliz era eso" y le vuelve a dar un pequeño beso

La peli miel estaba completamente sorprendida, el beso estuvo como siempre lo espero, le había encantado, pero la forma en que Ash la beso, la término enamorando aun más, le había robado su primer beso, fue hermoso.

"Ladrón" le acuso la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo y caminaba por delante de él con una sonrisa en la cara, Ash la queda mirando y esta vez corre y la toma de la mano y siguen caminando hasta el centro pokémon.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA!...**

No incluí narrador porque estaba cobrando muy caro :c

Agradecido enormemente al ver que leen mi historia chicos!, se los agradezco de corazón:$  
el próximo Cap. viene cargado con algo así como… Hmmm mi primera batalla pokémon (¿)  
TRABAJARE COMO UN F****ING ASIATICO, para mejorar la batalla al 100%, asi no decepcionarlos!

SALUDOS POKE-FICTIONERS! ;X


	3. Greninja Vs Mega-Charizard

Hola para todos les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi primer fanfic, les agradezco mucho a los que lean mi historia, intentare seguir mejorando capitulo a capitulo.

 **Espero de corazón que disfruten de su lectura :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Greninja Vs Mega-Charizard, El poder de la Mega-Evolución**

* * *

 **NARRADOR: Es un nuevo día en la región de Kalos y nuestros héroes están despiertos y alistándose para volver a sus casas e iniciar la despedida, pero no sin antes hacer presencia de la gran batalla de Ash contra Alain.**

Serena recién abría sus ojitos, por la ventana se colaban unos pequeños hilos de luz los cuales se reflejaban en el dormitorio de las chicas, todo estaba tranquilo, se levanto de muy buen humor ese día, luego de vestirse y mirarse al espejo para definir y arreglar el más mínimo detalle en su vestimenta, recordó un poco del sueño de la noche anterior, el sueño que la hiso despertar de una manera poco desconocida para ella anteriormente, en ese momento su cara se puso roja y decidió quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza después de todo había sido un simple sueño, producto de su alocada imaginación, en fin era hora de ir a ver la batalla de azabache.

En efecto ella bajando la escalera se encuentra con los chicos que estaban desayunando Pokelitos/PokePuff y licuados había uno de frutilla esperándola , queda mirando al azabache y le dedica una sonrisa, seguirían actuando como amigos por el momento, ella no le haría las cosas fáciles al azabache, por mucho que lo quiera y le guste, ella no era ese tipo de mujer, al sentarse al lado del azabache queda mirando a la pequeña Bonnie, quien la miraba de forma acusadora, será que ella planeo todo lo de la noche anterior?, bien eso era completamente probable después de todo esa pequeña no era normal.

"Vas a realizar una alguna estrategia Ash?" preguntaba Citron al azabache el cual le asiente con entusiasmo "bien, así me gusta, necesitas mucho más que superioridad en tipo para derrotar el Charizard de Alain."

"Si y es tan lindo" Dice la pequeña Bonnie, "pero Greninja cuando se transforma también es muy lindo, uff será una buena batalla" Decía sonrosada y ojos brillosos de admiración.

Serena lo miraba con tranquilidad, pasara lo que pasara ella no cambiaría la opinión que tiene sobre el azabache, pensaba mientras comienza a probar el licuado de frutilla, "Ash tienes que ganar, ya sabes te espera una sorpresa si lo logras!" decía enérgicamente la chica

El Maestro Pokémon lleno de energía y confianza, sonríe y acaricia a su Pikachu,"Tranquilos chicos, ya verán no puedo perder, no contra él! Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para derrotar a su Charizard"

"Pika Pika!" dice la rata amarilla regocijándose del amor de su entrenador quien le hacía cosquillas en la panza.

"Bien, voy a llamar a Alain para decirle que estoy preparado para la batalla" El azabache que ya había terminado de tomar su licuado, se para de su asiento y saca su Poke-Phone 6s del bolsillo y se dirige a un lugar más silencioso para poder hablar tranquilo con el otro entrenador, y así también dejar que los demás terminen su desayuno, busca en sus contactos y no le costó mucho encontrar a su próximo rival, le marca y espera a que le contesten, luego de unos segundos la imagen de Alain aparece en un holograma y le contesta, "Estoy listo para la batalla, que te parece en el campo que está en la salida de la ciudad, así no molestaremos a nadie"

"Bien, te estaré esperando" El holograma de Alain desaparece rápidamente.

El joven azabache no podía esperar por la batalla, quería demostrarle lo fuerte que era, volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y les comento donde sería el combate, obviamente seria un combate de alto impacto, si lo libraban cerca de la ciudad, los edificios, casas y el sin numero de construcciones correría peligro, y eso podía ser evitado en ese campo, los chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

 **-EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA-**

* * *

"Bien ya llegamos, Ash estás preparado?" le dice Citron mientras le golpea el hombro.

"Claro que si amigo, esta vez voy enserio" comenta Ash

En el campo de batalla se ve a lo lejos un chico sentado esperando pacientemente, Ash se da el último impulso y se dirige a la batalla, "Éxitos! Vamos tu puedes!" palabras de Serena para darle ánimos al azabache, los chicos se dirigen a las gradas de espectadores donde había gente esperando por ver la batalla, claro alguien tiene que haber escuchado la conversación de Ash y se corrió la voz, -Vamos Ash yo se que tu puedes ganarle a ese engreído- pensaba la chica mientras se mordía el labio y miraba al chico con su pikachu en el hombro listo en posición para darle inicio a la batalla.

"Bien Ash, ahora te probare que tu trofeo no está ganado más que con suerte!" Alain sabia como provocar al chico y no perdería tiempo en hacerlo, "Adelante Charizard!" decía mientras lanzaba la pokeball al aire y de su interior aparecía un destello rojo, dándole figura al poderoso y respetable dragón el cual al salir lanzo un rugido que hiso estremecer al público, pero eso no iba a hacer retroceder a Ash, para eso se necesitaba mucho mas.

"Ahí está su Charizard, Alain te deseo suerte! Pero te derrotare ya lo veras" el chico estaba seguro de su próximo movimiento, pero antes de sacar su pokeball, pikachu se adelanto y entro al campo de batalla al parecer no tenía idea que Charizard ya no era tipo volador, Ash lo quedo mirando con una gota y lo llama "pikachu esta vez solo observaras la batalla, la próxima vez lucharemos juntos amigo" le dice a la pobre ratita que de mala gana le hace caso y se devuelve cabizbajo, "Bien Greninja yo te elijo!" grita el azabache mientras lanza la pokeball al aire y esta se abre, creando la silueta del pokémon Sapo-Ninja, que al más puro estilo oriental se para con los ojos cerrados, un juntando sus manos y haciendo la posición de dedos para el aumento de chacra, el Pokémon era todo un Shinobi.

* * *

 **-EN LAS GRADAS PARA EL PÚBLICO-**

* * *

La multitud seguía aumentando y tomando lugar en las gradas del campo de batalla, no quedaban muchos asientos disponibles, la capacidad máxima al parecer eran de unas 100 personas aproximadamente, había gente que apoyaba a el campeón y otros que solo fueron a ver como perdía la batalla.

"Ese Charizard es una bestia, al pobre mocoso se le acabo la suerte" Le comentaba un chico a sus amigos mientras ellos se reían a carcajadas.

"Quien se cree ese estúpido" decía la peli miel mientras lo miraba con una cara de odio profundo, "Vamos Ash! Yo se que tu puedes" alentaba la chica a su azabache preferido, no sabía si entre tanto ruido la escucharía pero ella lo alentaría siempre.

"Mira Serena llego competencia" Decía Bonnie por lo bajo sonriéndole y apuntándole unas chicas que no eran para nada feas, con un cartel que tenia escrito:"vamos Campeón te amamos!"

-Malditas solo lo conocen por la Tv, el es mío- Renegaba la chica en su cabeza

"Este momento, será ideal para presentarles mi nuevo invento!" Decía Citron con una mirada confiada y colocaba una maquina la cual parecía una máquina para hacer palomitas de maíz (pochoclos, cabritas, etc.), el estaba orgulloso y la accionaba para comenzar a crear el alimento perfecto para la ocasión, "esta vez funcionara!"

"Excelente hermano, reinventaste una maquina" le decía sarcásticamente la pequeña con cara de decepción encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con las manos de lo sabía.

La maquina comenzaba a lanzar millones de palomitas en todas direcciones y como era de esperarse se descompuso, pero por buena fortuna, había ración de ese bocadillo para un año, "La ciencia es asombrosa" Dijo Serena suspirando mientras sacaba un puñado y comenzaba a comer estaba nerviosa, quería que su chico ganara.

* * *

"Veamos de que eres capaz! Vamos Charizard!" gritaba mientras accionaba su brazalete con la KeyStone y hace que el Charizard se transforme una vez más, un enorme rayo de luz lo envuelve haciéndolo cambiar de color a un negro combinado con un azul claro, sus ojos rojos llenos de convicción y poder, Mega-Charizard Z hace su aparición escupiendo fuego azul al cielo, "Hoy sabrás cual es el verdadero poder de la Mega-Evolución! Charizard atácalo con tus garras de dragón" haciendo un ademan con la mano le indica el ataque, el Charizard golpea con viento el piso al mover sus alas levantando polvo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia con unas garras de color esmeralda donde se ubicaba el Greninja de Ash, el cual seguía completamente concentrado en la misma posición.

"Bien! No esperaba otra cosa Alain! Vamos Greninja utiliza niebla y luego doble-equipo!" el Greninja de Ash antes de que diera la orden ya estaba efectuando los movimientos producto del fuerte lazo que los une, efectivamente las garras de Charizard, no acertaron y quedo en el medio de la niebla. "Justo donde te quería, Ahora! Utiliza tu espuma y pégalo al piso, después de eso lánzales shuriken de agua" Los multi-clones realizaron la acción al mismo tiempo, efectivamente la espuma atrapo a Charizard y los shurikens no se hicieron esperar, la estrategia de Ash estaba dándole resultados, Greninja da una vuelta y cae al piso perdiéndose en la niebla, quedando en la pose de concentración, los multi-clones rodeaban a Charizard.

"por favor Ash, eso no es nada, Charizard utiliza Anillo Ígneo en contra del verdadero" Charizard estaba intacto, y vuela rápidamente hacia el cielo, con el viento de las alas hace desaparecer a los clones, cuando llega lo más alto se mezcla con la luz del sol cegando al Greninja y aprovechando la energía solar para efectuar su ataque con más potencia, se rodea de fuego azul y se lanza golpeando con su puño rodeado de fuego azul que cae a toda potencia provocando la ruptura del suelo y haciendo aparecer llamas del piso en todas las direcciones.

"Rápido Greninja esquívalo!" Greninja desaparece de la zona de impacto y aparece a toda velocidad en el aire, "ahora Greninja utiliza Hidropulso!" el ataque lo efectúa apuntando directamente hacia donde estaba el Charizard.

"Charizard utiliza tus Alas de acero para cortar el ataque y continua para dañarlo" El Charizard como toda la bestia que es, hiso brillar sus alas y se dirigió al Hidropulso de Greninja, lo corto con total facilidad y avanzo directamente donde estaba el pokémon tipo agua

"Greninja utiliza Tajo umbrío como defensa" Greninja saco sus sables y realizo el ataque pero lamentablemente el Charizard tubo la primera pulseada a su favor, lanzando al pokémon de Ash directo contra el suelo, mientras que Charizard volvía al lugar de comienzo rugiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, -Wow, sabía que era duro, pero no tanto, vamos no podemos perder aun me quedan algunas cartas bajo la manga-

"Bien hecho Charizard! Ash déjate de bromas quiero ver el máximo poder de tu Greninja, o si no esto se me hará demasiado fácil" Decía Alain quien disfrutaba ver a su Charizard haciéndole bullying a los demás pokémon, "Charizard lanzallamas!" el Charizard toma una bocanada de aire y efectúa su ataque, un lanzallamas celeste con un poder inigualable.

"Tranquilo, esto no será nada de fácil! Greninja utiliza Hidrobomba" Dice el azabache rascándose la nariz, el Greninja de Ash se pone en pose de ataque llevando sus manos a un costado concentrando su ataque con ambas manos, enseguida lanza un potente ataque de agua, lo que hace que ambos ataques realicen una coalición en el medio del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **-EN LAS GRADAS PARA EL PÚBLICO-**

* * *

"Estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo para PokeVision!" Decía una joven reportera mientras se colocaba frente a la cámara y apuntaba la zona de batalla, "El Maestro Pokémon de la liga Kalos se enfrenta a un misterioso entrenador el cual está acompañado de un imponente Mega-Charizard Z, sin dudas esta batalla será épica! Nuestro helicóptero seguirá todos los movimientos de los rivales!"

Los rubios junto con Dendenne saltaban y gritaban animando al azabache, "Hermano creo que al fin inventaste una maquina que funciona bien!" esto lo dijo la pequeña mientras comía a puñados la adictiva golosina dulce.

La chica peli miel, no le interesaba su alrededor no se había percatado de la presencia de las cámaras, hasta que vio el helicóptero llegar –Esto debe ser una broma, Ash debes vencerlo vamos tu puedes- Ella estaba al tanto de las desgarradoras portadas de los diarios, que de seguro destrozarían la imagen azabache si no ganaba la batalla, la chica cambio las palomitas por sus uñas, todo el público estaba expectante por el final de la batalla.

* * *

Ambos pokémon reciben daño al terminar sus ataques en una explosión gigantesca, pero Greninja al estar un poco mas exhausto recibe la peor parte, Charizard al fin muestra señales de estar agotado, o al menos eso parece, ya que vuelve a rugir, haciendo estremecer el lugar de nuevo, Greninja toma la posición de concentración y lo empieza a rodear un aura azul.

"Vamos Amigo no podemos perder, tenemos que derrotar a ese Charizard si queremos ser los mejores!" En ese momento la concentración de Greninja llego a su punto más alto, leyendo la mente de su entrenador, provocando la transformación de su silueta, a una mucho mas desafiante y poderosa con una cruz roja en su cara, toma la postura de un samurái con dos espadas y lo rodea un torbellino de agua, el cual le permite moverse con total libertad.

"De eso estaba hablando, ahora Charizard utiliza garra dragón" Pero la increíble velocidad de este Charizard fue fácilmente superada por el ataque de Greninja que lo golpeo con sus dos espadas y luego retrocedió lanzándole una potente Hidrobomba que impacto de lleno contra el pokémon dragón lanzándolo contra un árbol," Vamos Charizard, contraataca con garra dragón!" el pokémon se levanto con una velocidad tremenda ataco con sus garras gigantes al Greninja que se defendió con sus espadas, las cuales se quebraron y produjo que el impacto de las garras fuera efectivo, haciendo que el pokémon de Ash cayera al piso, tardando un momento en levantarse.

la batalla estaba completamente nivelada ambos pokémon estaban casi al límite, pero ninguno daría marcha atrás, ninguno se dejaría perder, eso no pasaba por la cabeza de nadie en el campo de batalla.

"Vamos amigo, demostrémosle de que somos capaces, contra ataca con shurikens de agua" El Greninja de Ash utiliza su torbellino para acercarse rápidamente a Charizard, y le arroja los shurikens a corta distancia, pero logra esquivarlo y solo uno acierta de manera efectiva, un ataque así, no le haría mucho daño, -piensa Ash como sacar ventaja de esta batalla-

"Estas dando una excelente batalla Ash, pero llego la hora de terminar con esto" con una mirada de superioridad

"Cuando esto acabe yo seré el vencedor" Decía Ash, completamente concentrado en la batalla, "Greninja utiliza niebla y doble equipo, desaparece!"

"Charizard utiliza lanzallamas para despejar la zona de los clones y luego utiliza movimiento sísmico con el verdadero" el fuerte lanzallamas de Charizard hiso desaparecer a todos los clones, excepto a uno. "Charizard ahora acabalo con movimiento sísmico", el Charizard suelta un rugido y se lanza a toda marcha contra el Greninja que estaba estático, "Esto se termino!" Grita Alain.

Pero al llegar el dragón se dio cuenta de la trampa, era un clon de espuma que la niebla no permitía apreciar, era muy tarde las alas de Charizard estaban llenas de espuma impidiéndole emprender el vuelo para librarse producto de su cansancio, El Greninja de Ash estaba en el cielo, cayendo a contra luz del sol, haciendo su aparición.

"Excelente Greninja, a eso me refería con desaparecer! Ahora termínalo con Avalancha!" Un As, bajo la manga el impacto del ataque fue a quemarropa y con todo el poder que le quedaba al pokémon de agua por lo cual el Charizard no tuvo más que recibir el ataque, que era muy efectivo, el pokémon resistió el ataque hasta el final pero no pudo sostenerse cayendo al suelo volviendo a su forma inicial, el combate efectivamente había terminado, el ganador era Ash.

El público se levanta de sus asientos aplaudiendo y coreando el nombre de Ash, la batalla había llenado completamente las expectativas.

Alain, no podía creer lo que sucedía, su Charizard había sido derrotado por un pokémon que no era legendario, bueno había que tener en cuenta la diferencia de tipo y lo reñida que estuvo la batalla, pero debía reconocer que la estrategia de batalla de Ash, había sido digna de un campeón, nadie le quitaría merito por eso, se acerco a su Charizard y lo acaricio, el pokémon lo miro con una cara de arrepentimiento por haber cometido algún error, y es que era raro que ellos perdieran una batalla, lo acaricia de nuevo haciéndole entender que no fue su culpa y lo devuelve a su pokeball, se acerca a Ash quien lo esperaba con su Greninja aun fuera de su pokeball completamente agotado y ya en su estado normal, "Ash ese Greninja está muy bien entrenado, en batalla son uno solo, felicitaciones retiro lo dicho sobre que eras ingenuo, tu estrategia fue admirable…" decía el Mayor mientras los demás chicos se acercaban a felicitar al azabache menor.

"Gracias Alain, pero la verdad es que tu Charizard es incomparable, tiene un poder tremendo, gracias por el combate estuvo genial" decía mientras estrechaban sus manos y se sonreían.

"Ash, en la noche necesito reunirme contigo, no puedo revelarte la sorpresa delante de tanta gente debe ser un secreto" dice Alain mientras libera un Dragonite y se sube en su lomo," cuando estés listo me contactas", decía mientras se pierde en el vuelo emprendido.

En ese momento Ash abraza a su Greninja y pikachu lo felicita con una palmada en el hombro, Greninja lo empuja de manera juguetona haciéndolo caer y los chicos que venían corriendo se lanzan arriba de Ash, el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había logrado con mucho esfuerzo derrotar al Mega-Charizard y su oponente no era nada más ni nada menos que Alain.

* * *

 **-ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA NOCHE-**

* * *

Se puede ver a Ash saliendo a escondidas del centro pokémon saca su móvil y busca un numero, envía un mensaje de texto que pone lo siguiente " _Hey Alain estoy solo afuera del centro pokémon, te esperare en la plaza del otro día"_ , dice el mensaje.

Después camina en dirección a la plaza, al llegar se sienta en el césped ocupando como respaldo un árbol, luego de unos minutos se puede ver un Dragonite acercándose como una flecha, al estar cerca del piso disminuye su velocidad, su entrenador baja de él y lo devuelve a su pokeball, saluda con una mano al menor mientras se acerca caminando, "Que tal Ash, como dije aquí está tu premio, espero que lo uses con sabiduría", dice mientras saca de su bolso una pequeña caja negra y la abre dejando al chico ver su contenido, no era nada más ni nada menos que un brazalete KeyStone y otra piedra pequeña reluciente, el menor abre sus ojos sorprendido.

"Es enserio?" pregunta el chico incrédulo.

"Si quieres me la devuelves, pero hay algo más" le comenta Alain, "Mi jefe está interesado en trabajar contigo, que dices te animas a viajar conmigo por el mundo estudiando los pokémon mas fuertes?" lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante semejante propuesta el azabache no sabía cómo responder, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

¿Que Pokémon de su colección eligira Ash para su primera Mega-Evolución?

¿Decidirá unirse al Team Flare?

 **-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Notas:** lamento si encuentran una falta ortográfica, la verdad, me divertí mucho escribiendo este fanfic hasta donde lo llevo, nuevamente les agradezco a los lectores de mi humilde fanfic y alos que me dejaron review!, el proximo capitulo dara el puntapie inicial a el destino de de ash no se lo pierdan :3

no espero ser el mejor ni nada de eso solo divertirme, me despido chicos, cuídense!


	4. Despedidas y Regreso

**Saludos terrícolas!**

Como están, queridos lectores, espero que bien!

Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, como dije actualizare rápido, porque después de navidad mi novia vuelve de Argentina, por eso estoy aprovechando de escribir y llevar al papel lo que tengo en mi mente, aparte no quiero estar escribiendo mientras ella este en mi casa, jaja pero ese es otro cuento :3

Por si no alcanzo a publicar otro capitulo antes de navidad, les deseo que esta fiesta la pasen de lo mejor junto con sus familias y amigos, que le lleguen todos sus regalos jajajaj y que no les falte nada!

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura** , me estoy esforzando al 100% porque quede lo mas parecido a lo que esta en mi imaginación

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Despedidas y el regreso al pueblo.**

* * *

 **NARRADOR: Nuestros héroes dejan la ciudad donde se celebra la Liga pokémon de Kalos y se dirigen a ciudad Luminalia para separar sus caminos, el viaje de los cuatro llego a su final, pero ese no es motivo para estar tristes ya que todos vivieron aventuras y se divirtieron juntos, pero como siempre el decir adiós causa alguna lagrima.**

Ya en la ciudad Luminalia caminando cerca del gimnasio y la casa de los rubios, deciden tomar su ultimo descanso juntos en una plaza con merenderos, compartiendo jugo de bayas y comida para todos y cada uno de ellos y sus pokémon los cuales jugaban felices desentendidos de lo que acontecía, Howlucha lucia sus bíceps mientras todos los admiraban y puni-chan recibía los rayos del sol feliz, los demás pokémon comen de su alimento cerca de sus entrenadores y Serena con su Eevee en los brazos como un bebe durmiendo, el trofeo de la Liga Kalos estaba a un costado de la mesa, en la mini-carretilla que "invento" Citron.

"Pikachu te extrañare mucho", decía la pequeña Bonnie con su fiel amigo Dendenne en la cabeza, los dos llorando sin control y abrazando al pokémon amarillo el cual intentaba consolarlos, pero el también estaba triste.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu" Decía la ratita mientras hacía ademanes incomprensibles con sus manitos intentando subir la motivación de la pequeña.

"Vamos hermanita, Ash prometió venir a visitarnos más adelante" Citron preocupado consolaba con un abrazo a su hermana pequeña la cual no le prestaba atención y seguía abrazando a Pikachu, "Además volveremos a casa y a ver a nuestra familia".

"Si Bonnie ya nos volveremos a ver y te traeremos muchos regalos junto con Pikachu" el azabache también ayudaba, esto de las despedidas jamás se le dio muy fácil.

"Chicos yo también los voy a extrañar" dijo Serena al ver a los rubios tristes, dejo a un lado a Eevee quien la miro extrañada y se unió al abrazo provocando un abraso grupal al cual también se sumo Ash.

Cuando la pequeña pudo secarse las lágrimas y respirar más tranquila abraso a Dendenne quien lloraba desconsoladamente calmándolo un poco y miro a Ash "¿Ustedes volverán juntos hasta la casa de Serena?"

"Sí, quiero percatarme de que no les pase nada después de lo ocurrido con el equipo Rocket el otro día no quiero arriesgarme, después volveré a mi pueblo a ver a mi madre", La pequeña los quedo mirando sin creerse mucho el cuento, pero no importaba.

"Bonnie yo vendré seguido a la ciudad y prometo que nos vamos de compras, te regalare lo que quieras" La pequeña al escuchar a Serena se animo mas y logro soltar una sonrisa cálida.

"Ash, recuerdas el día en que salieron a celebrar y yo me quede en casa cuidando de Bonnie" Dijo de pronto el rubio el azabache asintió y Serena se sonrojo ¿habían sido descubiertos?, "Bien me quede trabajando en un nuevo proyecto el cual te quiero dar como un obsequio, la verdad no estoy seguro si funcionara bien" continuo el chico un poco dubitativo.

"Vamos amigo no puede ser tan malo" Lo animaba Ash esperando uno de los inventos que tanto admiraba, Serena volvió a respirar, falsa alarma.

"Bueno les contare, se trata de un mini cubo el cual provoca un efecto alterador de los átomos que se encuentran en la masa de cualquier objeto X transportándolo su interior…" El rubio miro a su alrededor y al ver la mirada perpleja de todos, con un claro mensaje de que está hablando este sujeto continuo, "Me refiero a que podrás guardar tu trofeo en el" Dice mostrando un cubo de color blanco con detalles en dorado.

Dentro de la cabeza de Ash un Pikachu corría dentro de una rueda para roedores procesando la información, luego de unos segundos dijo," ¡Bien que esperamos hay que probarlo!"

Citron después de meditar unos segundos, Acciono el cubo el cual arrojo una luz dorada que hiso desaparecer el trofeo ante el asombro de todos, Había funcionado de maravillas ahora solo tenía que hacer volver el trofeo.

"Bien ahora debería volver exactamente como era antes" Dijo el rubio sudando frío, esta vez debería funcionar, de lo contrario Ash quedaría sin trofeo, acciona nuevamente el cubo y hace aparecer el trofeo intacto, era todo un éxito, sus anteojos brillaron "¡Hoy es un gran día para la ciencia!" Celebraba su triunfo personal a carcajadas.

"¡La ciencia es asombrosa!" Ash se paro y fue a apreciar el trofeo de cerca para confirmar si era de verdad.

"¡Hermano esta vez si te luciste!" Dijo Bonnie sintiendo por primera vez orgullo por un invento de su hermano.

"¡Citron te volverás millonario con este invento!" Lo felicito la mayor, "Yo también quiero uno para mi ropa" Imaginando poder cargar con todo su Closet en el cubo.

"Cambiando de tema espero que sea verdad lo de nuestra batalla Ash entrenare muy duro para vencerte la próxima vez no es así Luxray!" Comenzaba a despedirse, pero fue animado por su pokémon que le respondió asintiendo y rugiendo su nombre.

"De seguro tu robot tiene un desastre en la casa, ¡hay que volver a controlarlo!" le recrimina a su hermano, provocando la risa de todos.

Después de unas media hora y de que terminaran de comer llegaba la hora de la separación, a lo lejos se veía a Citron que se despedía con su mano robotica y a la pequeña Bonnie que caminaba junto con su hermano y se despedía con las manos, después se acerca un poco mientras juntaba sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritaba "¡Ash cuida de Serena!" los rubios se perdían de vista y ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

* * *

Iban caminando los dos solos por la ciudad buscando algún taxi que los acerque rápido al aeropuerto de la ciudad para poder comprar los pasajes de avión y poder viajar lo antes posible a la región de Kanto, solo habían intercambiado monosílabas después de la separación con los rubios.

Pero Ash sabía lo que continuaba.

"Serena debo contarte algo" Decía de pronto el azabache.

"Dime Ash ¿qué sucede?" Le preguntaba preocupada la chica, tal vez el chico se había arrepentido de la invitación.

"Bueno te acuerdas de la sorpresa de Alain" Comienza el chico.

"Si, obvio nunca supe nada de eso" Le acusaba la peli miel la poca confianza.

"No sé por dónde empezar la verdad, así que solo te lo mostrare" Continuaba mientras buscaba en su mochila.

"Vamos Ash no te hagas el misterioso" Decía la chica sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto.

Cuando al fin logro encontrar entre tanta basura coleccionable inservible saco el "pequeño" regalo de Alain "Bien aquí va" Mostrándole la caja a una atenta Serena que miraba de cerca, el chico la abre y los ojos azules de la chica brillan más que de costumbre.

"Wow! Ash tendrás tu primer Mega Pokémon!" Decía la chica maravillada por el raro objeto, no se imaginaba lo que seguía "¡Sera genial!, ¿cual eligieras?"

"Si es genial, no sé muy bien cual elegir quizás Sceptile o Charizard, pero hay otra cosa…" Serena cambio su semblante de inmediato, el chico continúo…

* * *

 **-FlashBack-**

"Que opinas Ash" insistió el mayor.

"Necesito pensarlo Alain" Decía mientras se paraba de su improvisado asiento.

"No te preocupes Ash" Feliz por la buena respuesta del chico, continuo "lo menos que buscamos es presionarte, cuando tengas la respuesta llámame", Decía el chico de ojos azules, "Pero, te volverás muy fuerte si te nos unes, hace poco contamos con un entrenamiento de alta intensidad para pokémon y entrenadores, aparte investigamos de lleno la mega evolución y conocemos sus secretos"

"Vaya, la verdad suena bastante tentador, muchas gracias por la oferta Alain eres muy amable, ahora necesito descansar y procesar todo esto, mañana tengo que volver con los chicos a Luminalia y es un viaje largo" Decía Ash mientras guardaba la caja en su mochila y sonreía como idiota al imaginar las posibilidades que tenía en sus manos.

"Te entiendo, descansa y piensa bien las cosas" Le aconsejo Alain subiendo al lomo de su dragón.

 **-Fin de FlashBack-**

* * *

El joven azabache la queda mirando esperando la reacción de la chica, la cual no se demora en llegar.

"Ash… No quiero que te sientas obligado a viajar conmigo…" Decía la chica angustiada mirando en otra dirección, no quería ver partir a su amor, pero tampoco sería un obstáculo para él.

"Tranquila Serena, tengo muchas ganas de viajar contigo a pueblo paleta, aparte necesito un tiempo de relajación" El chico le sonreía, "Hace unos días Gary me dijo que inauguraron un pequeño centro comercial y que el pueblo había crecido bastante, podremos ir de compras si quieres" Le sonreía el chico, haciendo auspicio de su amado pueblo.

"Bien entonces, ¿nos iremos en avión?, ah pero primero debo llamar a mi mama para avisarle" Decía con sus ojos brillosos, devolviéndole la sonrisa, paso el momento de terror del día.

* * *

En el café Lysson, Cuna del Team Flare, se encontraba el chico de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules el cual entra caminando de una manera calmada, sin saludar a nadie se dirige directamente al ascensor, presiona el piso de la planta baja y se limita a esperar, luego de bajar camina por un largo pasillo y se pone de frente a una puerta mecánica.

Alain acciona una puerta pasando una tarjeta roja por un lector, dándole el paso a una habitación espaciosa en la cual se encontraba Su jefe el dueño del Team Flare, Lysson el cual acariciaba su Pyroar como de costumbre mientras observaba una batalla de un Mega-Lucario VS Mega-Blastoise en el campo de batalla de la planta baja, el chico de pelo azul grisáceo hace una reverencia.

"Ash dice que necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar" le comenta.

"Bien, el chico se hace el difícil, espero que no se le haya subido la fama a la cabeza, es una pieza clave y lo sabes" Se da vuelta en su silla y lo mira directo, "tranquilo pronto volverá, rogando su integración al Team Flare" dice con un tono serio.

"Lo tengo claro, solo un tonto rechazaría tal oferta, pero también esta Tobías" Dice de manera despreocupada.

"Esta con Steven el campeón de Hoenn, investigando en secreto el escondite y las evoluciones de Zygarde" mostrando una sonrisa, ahora más relajado dijo el hombre con peinado de León color rojo, "Bien puedes retirarte, debes entrenar".

* * *

De regreso con los chicos que se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia, donde comenzó su viaje por la región de Kalos, ahí mismo terminaría.

"Bien ya tenemos los pasajes ahora solo debemos esperar" Comento con tranquilidad el chico, el día había transcurrido con total normalidad, Serena quería tener algún tipo de acercamiento con el chico pero él se notaba un poco preocupado.

"Que te parece si vamos a algún café, así me puedo comunicar con mi mama y decirle que vuelvo a pueblo paleta después de tanto tiempo" Fue lo que dijo la chica, como Ash no le negaría nada se dirigieron a un café con el nombre de Starbucks, típico de aeropuertos se sentaron y pidieron dos Frappé uno de chocolate y otro de frutilla.

"Serena tu final de Tri-pokalon es en dos semanas, vas a volver a participar me imagino, después de todo es tu sueño o me equivoco", Tenia la razón, pero luego de cierto beso lo único que buscaba era la atención del chico.

"Si preparare mi rutina durante el viaje" Decía mientras nerviosa tomaba su Poke-Phone 6s y se disponía a hablar con su madre marcándole, a los segundos aparece el holograma de una joven madre, "Hola mami, ¿como estas? Sabes quiero pedirte un pequeño favor" Hablo la chica sin rodeos.

"Hola hijita como estas, ¡te ves muy hermosa! Hey, supe lo de Ash que genial, felicítalo de mi parte, Bueno mi niña, ¿que me querías pedir?" Preguntaba la joven madre de cabello corto y castaño.

"Eh… Lo que sucede, es que Ash me pidió que lo acompañara a pueblo paleta para conocer a su madre y bueno ya sabes quiero ir antes de la gran final del concurso" Decía ansiosa de esperar la respuesta, con un nerviosismo que no se escondía.

"Wow hija…Así que planeas volver a pueblo paleta" Realizo una pausa eterna para la chica peli miel y continuo, "salúdame al profesor Oak por favor es una gran persona, así que después de todo ya eres la novia de…" Serena se puso roja y corto la llamada a tiempo sabía lo que su madre diría y le escribió un mensaje de texto "Mami lo siento, pero estoy con Ash PD: no soy su novia, soy su amiga" al terminar de escribir lo envió, y la chica miro al azabache para ver si había detectado el inoportuno comentario.

La hermosa chica sonríe mientras dice, "Ash escuchaste me dieron el permiso…" Comenta la peli miel en tono decreciente al ver el poco interés del azabache.

Pero el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Pikachu lo miraba extrañado mientras le robaba su Frappe de chocolate disfrutándolo como un manjar.

En ese momento la transmisión de la Poke-Led del Café cambia bruscamente su programación, mostrando un informe especial de ultimo minuto, que titulaba "Grave atentado en pueblo paleta" Los ojos del azabache se abrieron a mas no poder, la noticia causo un Shock instantáneo en el Joven, la imagen era desgarradora, al parecer fueron unas bombas en la zona céntrica de dicho pueblo, quizá no le haya sucedido nada malo a su madre o a sus amigos, era el pensamiento del chico el cual se acercaba a la pantalla para poder escuchar mejor.

Serena no entendió muy bien lo que sucedía pero al ver la pantalla se da cuenta de la situación de forma instantánea.

"Tenemos confirmados 44 muertos, 10 desaparecidos y 15 lesionados de gravedad, son las cifras que hemos podido calcular hasta el momento, la catástrofe sucedió hace 20 minutos aprox. Producto de distintas explosiones en toda la zona. Hasta el momento el cuerpo terrorista es desconocido, pero se sospecha que fue la banda de crimen organizado conocida como equipo Rocket." Decía un periodista en las calles del pueblo, rodeado de caos y destrucción, llamas enormes intentando ser calmadas por el equipo de bomberos Squirtle comandado ahora por un Blastoise.

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no ahora" Decía el chico por lo bajo mientras soltaba una lagrima, la pobre Serena estaba abatida, no estaba preparada para verlo así.

El Móvil del chico comienza a sonar, con un Ringtone de "Pokémon Theme" (Es decir el primer opening), El Ringtone no paraba de sonar al punto de ser molesto, pero el chico tenía miedo de responder, era obvio que sería una mala noticia, más que obvio era lógico, la chica lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra pero le da la fuerza para tomar el móvil y contestar abrazándolo y susurrándole "Tranquilo Ash yo estaré aquí"

"Gracias…" Procede a aceptar la llamada, era el profesor Oak, el cual estaba en la clínica de pueblo paleta tenía algunas heridas en su rostro las cuales ya estaban curadas pero se notaba la sangre, "Profesor me entere por la Tv" El chico hace una pausa mientras se arma de valor para articular la siguiente frase, "por favor…Dígame que mi madre está bien…Necesito escucharlo" Decía el chico rompiendo en llanto.

El profesor estaba consternado no podía reaccionar pero se armo de valor, "Ash, veras tu madre… está gravemente herida, fue trasladada el hospital más cercano, a ciudad plateada, los doctores dicen que si hay posibilidades de que sobreviva, pero sería un milagro…"Dijo el profesor Oak totalmente destruido, Delia era su amiga de toda la vida a él también le afectaba, pero la llamada solo fue cortada sin respuesta, dejando a Ash arrodillado en el piso, a un Pikachu desentendido pero preocupado por su entrenador y a una Serena completamente estática en shock, cuando reacciono solo atino a abrazar al azabache que lloraba desconsoladamente, su madre corría riesgo de vida, todo iba a cambiar desde ese momento.

"Ash lo lamento tanto…" Serena estaba sin palabras, pero necesitaba ser firme en este momento, el azabache la necesitaba, no podía fallarle ahora, "Pero tu madre necesita que seas fuerte, que le des tu apoyo… ya veras, ella se repondrá y estará bien" La chica decía estas palabras mientras unas lagrimas incontenibles pese al esfuerzo cubrían sus mejillas mientras observaba cualquier reacción del chico, que seguía con su cabeza gacha viendo el piso.

El chico sabía que si la tristeza lograba invadirlo se hundiría por completo irremisiblemente en un pantano de dolor, todo a su alrededor en ese momento le causaba nauseas, necesitaba salir adelante, ser positivo, pero como era posible ante esta situación, no podía evitar pensar que la culpa en cierto grado era de él, después de dejarla por conseguir su sueño, no había estado con ella, pero es que quería llegar y enseñarle el trofeo para hacerla sentir orgullosa, una vez mas lo golpeaba el fracaso, es que acaso ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, eso era imposible no se rendiría debía ser valiente, su madre necesitaba que él le diera fuerzas, después de todo ella podría salir de esta con la ayuda de los doctores, creía en la esperanza de que ella se recuperaría, en su corazón sentía que ella lo lograría, pero por otro lado había una pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Quién es el culpable?, conocía bastantes organizaciones terroristas, podría ser una cualquiera de ellas, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le provocaba una sensación amarga, un malestar terrible, de pronto sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar toda esa ¿ira?, ira acumulada en contra del culpable, el chico a sus 16 años, conoció uno de los sentimientos de la lista negra, la sed de venganza no se detendría hasta lograrla.

"A los pasajeros del vuelo a Ciudad verde de Kanto, favor de abordar el avión" Se repetía el mensaje en altavoz.

"Ash yo…" Comenzaba a decir la chica pero se detuvo, el chico se levanto, aun habían unas lagrimas en su cara debajo de sus "Z" características, pero él había parado de llorar y sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo inocente, no era el momento de hablarle solo debía acompañarlo, ella se levanto y le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos, el chico se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Serena, Pikachu es hora de irnos…" Fue lo que dijo mientras se dirigía al vuelo que lo llevaría cerca de su pueblo natal.

¿Quien podrá ser el culpable del atentado?

¿Cual sera la reacción de Ash, ante esta situación?

 **-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero criticas, opiniones algunas correcciones, amenazas de muerte y sus comentarios de que les parece mi fanfic!

Hola AqomXG, Primero que nada muchas gracias por dejar un review espero que cuando leas el cap te guste y cumpla tus expectativas! y lo que respecta a ser maestro pokémon, en realidad en ninguna parte del anime se especifica con claridad como se obtiene el titulo, investigue antes de escribir y como dices, se logra derrotando a los alto mando, pero también cuando se gana alguna liga, osea vendría a ser las dos formas de convertirse en maestro, bueno eso fue lo que encontré jajaja :)

Bien a los otros Reviews que no son muchos, les quiero agradecer por su apoyo de verdad, me ayudan a seguir adelante con esto :3

PD: Si la pequeña Bonnie es muy precoz de hecho el otro dia vi un cap en el cual hacia una cara muy graciosa al entender lo que hablaban Serena y Miette, creo que es el cap 79 de XY obviamente, es una loquilla (?)

 **Sin nada mas que decir! Me retirare lentamente con pasos de Michael Jackson! :P**


	5. Cicatrices y Revelaciones!

**Hola gente de por aquí!**

 **Espero que su navidad 2015 la pasaran genial y disfrutaran al máximo a su familia!**

Bueno chicos, en dos días llega mi novia así que avanzare el capitulo siguiente veré si lo puedo publicar y me tomare una pausa por las vacaciones.

Me gustaria que al comienzo de el capitulo escucharan un tema de los Red hot chili peppers - Scar tissue, es bastante bueno en lo personal me encanta :3

Ojala disfruten de este capitulo!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Cicatrices y Revelaciones!**

* * *

El chico parecía muy concentrado en no quitar de vista la ventana, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de él envolviéndolo en su dedo y después dejándolo libre haciéndolo volver a la misma forma, Serena se había dormido en su hombro y Pikachu en las piernas de la chica, las nauseas el mareo y todo lo que sentía se calmaba al dejar la mente en blanco y pensar en que su madre se recuperaría, el atardecer desde ese punto, por arriba de las nubes, era como una anestesia, le vendría bien dormir pero es que no podía, quería llegar rápido y bajar del avión, el reloj le jugaba una broma al avanzar tan lento.

Luego de una hora y media, podia ver como pasaba una bandada de pidgey y pidgeot esto le hiso analizar que ya estaban cerca, el avión comenzaba a descender, dejando a la vista un pueblo devastado, desde el cielo se podía apreciar las edificaciones de las casas y edificios desplomadas en el centro, al chico le volvió la sensación de malestar y las nauseas, su amado pueblo paleta estaba en las ruinas, no podía explicarse él porque alguien atacaría un pueblo tan pacifico, entonces recordó lo que le dijo Alain cuando atacaron a él y a Serena los del equipo Rocket…

 _"Por favor Ash, cometiste un grave error, sabes cuantas personas buscaran atacarte, solo por ser el campeón de la liga, no debes bajar la guardia en ningún momento, tienes que enfrentar solo tus batallas, no volveré a ayudarte si cometes este error"_

De pronto esas palabras sonaban como un eco en su cabeza, seria mucha coincidencia que cuando por fin pudo ganar la liga, ataquen a su pueblo y las personas que él quiere, podría ser una buena teoría, pero dejaría actuar a la policía y a los investigadores del caso, por el momento tenía su mente ocupada en otros objetivos.

"Ya falta poco" Decía el chico por lo bajo mientras seguía concentrado en la ventanilla de su asiento.

* * *

 **-EN LAS RUINAS DE PUEBLO PALETA -**

* * *

La clínica y el centro pokémon estaban colapsados, había código rojo, no había lugar para mas personas, pero seguían llegando personas mal heridas. El profesor Oak estaba dándole atención medica a las personas y los pokémon que se formaban haciendo fila en la entrada de la clínica, tenía en mente que el joven azabache llegaría luego y también pensaba que hacer que se trasladara a la ciudad a la ciudad plateada por razones obvias, así que ideo un plan.

Mientras cubría con vendas el brazo de una mujer y le daba unas pastillas de desinflamación, tomo su móvil y enseguida marco a su nieto, sabía que podía contar con él, rápidamente el investigador pokémon contesto, al parecer estaba ayudando con sus pokémon a levantar los escombros de las casas en busca de las personas perdidas.

"Abuelo, estoy muy ocupado en este momento, ¿Qué necesitas?" Decía mientras le ordenaba a su Blastoise que levantara una pared del piso.

El profesor no vaciló y le ordeno lo siguiente, "Ash viene en camino necesito que vayas a ciudad verde" claro, la noche anterior a la catástrofe, El azabache le había comentado desde el centro pokémon sobre su visita la cual sería una linda sorpresa para su madre, el chico de cabello castaño lo miro y asintió, "Quiero que tomes mi auto y que lo lleves a ciudad plateada, su madre está gravemente herida"

"No hay problema" Decía el chico y corto la llamada.

"Por favor que alguien me ayude" Entraba un anciano con una herida en su cabeza la que dejaba salir sangre.

"No hay lugar para el descanso" Dijo el profesor, el día estaría muy agitado.

* * *

El chico pisaba nuevamente suelos conocidos, estaban al pie de la escalera y había una multitud de gente en el aeropuerto, al parecer habían suspendido todos los vuelos de salida, la paranoia de los ciudadanos les daba a pensar que el próximo lugar de ataque terrorista seria ese, la gente reconoció al azabache y le gritaba cosas como, "Todo es tu culpa", "Eres el campeón maldito", "No queremos que estés aquí…", Serena le decía que eran unos supersticiosos que hablaban sin sentido, que no debía escucharlos, después de dar unos pasos la oficial Jenny que se encontraba controlando a la gente lo llamo y le dijo que lo estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, -Espero que no sea otra sorpresa- Pensó el chico.

Al atravesar el aeropuerto acompañado de un policía encargado por la oficial llegaron al estacionamiento, se despidieron del policía y un auto negro modelo Mustang GT del 82, les toco la bocina para que se acercaran, Ash se dio cuenta del auto que era, así que corrió siendo perseguido por la chica, se detuvo frente al auto y para su sorpresa no era el profesor Oak, era su eterno rival Gary, el cual lo miraba fijamente con cierto grado de compasión, el no quería provocar compasión y mucho menos de él.

Gary bajo del auto y camino frente al chico, "Hola amigo, vamos te llevare con tu madre a ciudad plateada…" Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, "Hola Pikachu como estas, tiempo sin verte" Saludo a la ratita que estaba desorientada, habían sucedido cosas inexplicables para el pobre ratón amarillo.

"Hola Gary…te presento a Serena, me acompaño en el viaje por Kalos" Decía el azabache mientras se subía al auto, de inmediato todos lo siguieron.

"Hola, mucho gusto, eh oído hablar mucho de ti" La chica le sonreía falsamente no se encontraba en el mejor momento para sonreír, pero no debía dejar los modales de lado después de todo.

"Hola Serena, mucho gusto" Decía mientras observándola atentamente mientras le tendía la mano saludándola como una amiga luego tomo el volante y la palanca de cambios "Bien vamos a ciudad plateada… Hey Ash, felicidades ya eres un maestro pokémon" Le dijo intentando hablar con Ash para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, El azabache lo miro.

"Si…La verdad preferiría no hablar de eso ahora…" Dijo el azabache mientras volvió a contemplar la ventana, Serena lo miro, desde el asiento trasero, como podía hacer que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, en ese momento el auto comenzó a moverse.

* * *

" _Bip… Bip…"_

" _Bip… Bip…"_

" _Bip… Bip…"_

Era el sonido intermitente que lo despertó de su sueño, había estado todo lo que quedo del día contemplando alguna señal que le permitiera pensar que su madre volvería de su sueño profundo, al parecer había dormido unas dos o tres horas.

Miro hacia un costado y estaba Serena recostada incomoda en una silla del hospital, Pikachu estaba recostado a los pies de su madre su gorra colgaba de la cama de reposo y su trofeo estaba en la mesa de luz, con unas flores blancas y rojas dentro, la noche se había dejado caer.

Entonces recordó lo que lo que paso cuando llegaron al hospital.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ash al entrar a la habitación, ve a su madre conectada a un respirador y a un contador de pulsaciones, tenía la cabeza vendada, se acerco y la abrazo y le susurro que todo estaría bien, el no sabía si ella en su sueño la escucharía, de la nada el saber que su madre aun seguía con vida lo puso feliz.

El doctor que se encontraba en ese momento en la sala lo reconoce, y lo saluda.

"Hola amigo, ¿como estas?" Era su compañero eterno, "Tranquilo haré todo lo posible para que ella siga con vida…" En ese momento Ash estaba perplejo, así que solo se le acerca y le tiende la mano en forma de saludo pero Brock lo acerca y lo abraza, "Vine desde Johto cuando supe lo que sucedió y pedí este caso al llegar"

"Gracias amigo, es un alivio que seas tú el que cuidara de mi madre" Claramente esto lo tranquilizaba confiaba ciegamente en Brock, el no le fallaría.

"Tuvo mucha suerte en sobrevivir, ella estaba en su auto, en la zona céntrica de el pueblo paleta cuando el atentado ocurrió sabes, el auto quedo completamente destruido" Decía mientras anotaba algunos datos en una libreta, hiso una pausa y luego continuo, "Tuvo una contusión en la cabeza, de ser más profunda la herida podría haberle causado una muerte cerebral, por el momento se encuentra en un coma, pero con mi ayuda, te prometo que mejorara…"

El azabache miraba a su madre con preocupación, había terminado la carrera hacia el hospital al fin estaba con ella, "Prometo que no te sucederá nada malo" Le tomaba la mano y la acariciaba con ternura.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Cuidadosamente se aseguro que Serena estuviera durmiendo, Pikachu se despertó y lo quedo mirando, el chico se le acerco lo acaricio logrando que volviera a dormir, lo conocía tanto que sabia con que caricias su pequeño amigo se dormiría, enseguida camino hasta la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, saliendo de la habitación saco su móvil y le marco al número de Alain, mientras esperaba que le respondieran la llamada camino hacia en una de las ventanas del pasillo del hospital y se apoyo con los codos en el borde, la llamada fue aceptada y el holograma de Alain aparece.

"Voy a aceptar tu oferta, necesito ser más fuerte ¿Que tal esta el centro de entrenamiento?" Dijo el menor, la verdad es que le llamaba la atención lo que podía llegar a lograr entrenando a la par con entrenadores de alto nivel.

"Bien, era lo que me esperaba, necesito que estés lo antes posible en las instalaciones, enviare un mensaje dentro de unas horas verificándote la dirección, disfruta tus pequeñas vacaciones" Decía Alain, "No puedo seguir hablando, nos vemos pronto Ash" Fue lo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

"Pequeñas vacaciones… Si claro" Decía el chico por lo bajo guardando el móvil en su bolsillo, al parecer el mayor no era de ver noticias, o quizá era un sujeto sin corazón, prendió el televisor del pasillo para ver como se encontraba la situación en el pueblo Paleta.

El numero de víctimas había aumentado como era de esperarse, pero ya habían removido la mayor parte de escombro, se veía mucha gente ayudando a recuperarse de la catástrofe que había sucedido aquel día.

Ya era pasado medianoche y la noche estaba dentro de todo muy calmada, se quedo observando la ciudad y sus luces a través de la ventana, esperaba que toda esta situación mejorara.

"¿Que sucede Ash…?" Decía Serena, estaba despierta y en un pijama improvisado el cual se trataba de un short y una playera que le iba un poco grande y como abrigo traía puesto el buzo de Ash, camino hacia el refregando sus ojos con sus manos y se puso a su lado mirando por la ventana también.

"No pasa nada Serena… ¿Gary regreso a pueblo paleta?" Cambio de tema repentinamente, para la chica no paso desapercibido, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso no pretendía interrogar al chico después de todo lo que paso.

"Si, dijo que iría a ayudar a reconstruir y ayudar en la búsqueda de personas… ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" El azabache asiente y la queda mirando luego la acerca a él con un brazo y los dos se quedan mirando por la ventana.

"Gracias por acompañarme en estos momentos Serena, nunca lo olvidare…" La chica lo queda mirando con ternura, sin dudas habían sido unos días agitados, pero habían sabido afrontar la situación, de eso no había dudas.

"Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites" La chica había comenzado a hacer círculos en la mano del chico, el semi abrazo había sido reconfortante, se tenían el uno al otro, al estar juntos sentían que nada malo sucedería o que nada podía llegar a ser tan malo.

"Serena… ¿Cuándo dos personas se besan, son novios…?" Decía de la nada el chico con cara de duda.

La chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente lo que el chico estaba tramando "Hmmm… ¿Sabes Ash?" Dijo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos "No te creo mucho tu faceta de niño bobo" Decía Serena mientras inflaba sus cachetes y luego le sacaba la lengua, sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

Había sido descubierto, "Me gusta tu cara de gruñoncita sabes" La chica lo miraba directamente a los ojos, se acerco a su boca dándole un beso suave y tierno después de juntar sus labios el chico se separo con una sonrisa, la chica lo miro con cara juguetona y lo abrazo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y dándole paso a un beso más apretado el cual se fue volviendo más profundo cada segundo que pasaba, se había ido la preocupación que tanto lo agobiaba, ahora era momento de descansar, era de noche y debía reponer fuerzas, el chico se deja caer a una silla y ella queda arriba del azabache, habían cerrado sus ojos y se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos, necesitaban ese momento para botar el estrés de la situación y también para divertirse, después de todo son jóvenes.

Ash le tomo el cabello con una mano acercándole su cabeza hacia él y la otra la tenia en la espalda de la chica recorriendola de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, le encantaba ese pequeño rubor rosado que aparecía en las mejillas de la hermosa Serena le hacía desear que ese beso nunca terminara, que ese momento no se detuviera jamás, la chica le acariciaba la cara con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sus labios jugaban libremente con los de él buscándose el uno con el otro, pero de pronto Ash se detuvo.

El televisor cambio su programación, mostraban un gimnasio conocido para él, el de ciudad verde, la guarida "Secreta" de el equipo Rocket. "Nos encontramos en la salida de el gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Verde, la policía mantiene rodeada la zona, donde se encuentra Giovanni, el posible culpable de el atentado en pueblo paleta, se encuentra en la planta alta del edificio según nos informo la oficial Jenny, en este momento la policía realizara una maniobra para poder entrar al edificio, los mantendremos al tanto de esta situación" Decía el periodista cubriendo desde lejos la noticia, mientras se cambiaba al despacho de estudio.

La chica se mordió el labio y luego formulo la siguiente pregunta, "¿Vas a ir?" dándole fuerzas con la mirada, sabía lo que el chico le respondería.

"Tengo que ir, necesito confirmar que el que hiso esto pague como se debe" Dijo poniéndose de pie, abraso a la chica en forma de despedida y le dio un pequeño beso, "Donde voy no puedo llevarte, es demasiado arriesgado cuida de Pikachu y de mi madre", Termino de decir lanzando una pokeball por la ventana la cual se abrió revelando la forma de un Charizard, se lanza por la ventana y su compañero con forma dragón lo sube a su lomo.

"Ash, cuídate por favor, no quiero que te pase nada malo" Dijo la peli miel tomándole la mano antes de que su amor partiera, el chico le dedico una sonrisa y se fue desapareciendo en el cielo, podía ser la última vez que viera esa sonrisa, pero sentía que debía confiar en las capacidades de Ash.

* * *

 **-EN CIUDAD VERDE-**

La situación afuera del edificio era de esperarse, los policías VS los integrantes del equipo Rocket se disparaban en contra, librando un tiroteo que dejaba heridos y muertos en ambos bandos, pero al parecer los más afectados eran los del Team Rocket ya que la policía comenzaba a ganar terreno en la zona de batalla.

Se ve a la distancia un Charizard sobrevolando la planta superior del edificio el cual tenía unos tragaluces en el techo, perfectos entrar a la escena.

"Charizard, necesito que atravieses esos vidrios" Dijo esto apuntando con su dedo índice los vidrios en la superficie del edificio, observo su dragón que lo miraba confiado y le dedico un rugido.

El pokémon no le importo usar toda su fuerza y velocidad para lanzarse de lleno contra el edificio, rompiendo el vidrio del edificio y entrando directamente a la oficina del jefe de equipo Rocket, para su sorpresa se encontraba sentado sin guardias, en su escritorio con las manos juntas y una cara de psicópata, las luces se encontraban apagadas creando un misterio en la habitación, Giovanni al verlo le dedico una sonrisa de pura maldad mientras se reía por lo bajo diabólicamente mientras aplaudió dos veces lentamente, definitivamente ese tipo estaba loco.

"No sabes cuánto me hiciste esperar mocoso" Decía aun sentado en su escritorio, "Al fin apareciste" Termino de decir Giovanni.

"No tengo tiempo para estupideces dime la verdad, ¿Tu provocaste este caos en mi pueblo?" Le dijo apretando los dientes, mientras bajaba del lomo de su amigo y lo devolvía a su pokeball no dejaría que corriera peligro en ese lugar, su pregunta provoco que la risa diabólica de Giovanni se desatara más fuerte.

"Claro que yo lo hice, yo planee todo, espero que tu madre y tus amigos hallan disfrutado del espectáculo pirotécnico…" Dijo sacando un arma de su traje y se la apuntaba a la cara, "Sabes, podría matarte justo en este instante y acabar con tu miserable vida, pero esa no es mi misión, eso se decidirá más adelante…" Dijo el mayor, el chico estaba serio, estaba seguro de que Giovanni no le dispararía o al menos no por ahora.

"De que hablas, ¿Mas adelante?, tú te estarás pudriendo en la cárcel para ese entonces maldito infeliz…" Lo amenazaba el chico acercándose de manera brusca, tomándolo de su traje con ambas manos y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"¿Qué esperas mocoso?, Golpéame si te haces llamar hombre, después de todo yo fui el que provoco todo este desastre en tu amado pueblo" Ash no quería entrar en su juego pero la sangre le hervía en el cuerpo, sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, "Vamos enserio, ¿eso será todo?" Dice escupiendo sangre al piso y continua riéndose y mirando al chico con asco, Ash se calmo necesitaba mantenerse templado no podía entrar al juego del mayor, porque el estaba en desventaja al no tener un arma.

"Responde mi pregunta, luego te hare pagar maldito te prometo que sufrirás todo lo que le hiciste a esta pobre gente, ya lo veras" Ash tomándolo de nuevo del traje gritándole sus palabras en la cara con ira.

"Veras, esta pequeña misión" Haciendo referencia al atentado, "No estaba en mis planes, yo solo cumplía con el deber de llevarla a cabo, el principal artista se encuentra de incognito, incluso para mi" Le dijo mientras le sonreía y le apuntaba a la sien al chico desbloqueando el seguro de la pistola.

El azabache sintió el miedo de tener un arma cargada apuntándole, pero debía ser fuerte y no demostrarlo así que mantuvo firme su postura y dijo "Ya veo, entonces no eres más que un peón, ahora me dirás quien es el que estuvo detrás de todo esto…"

* * *

 **La sala se enmudeció después del ensordecedor sonido de un disparo…**

* * *

Al parecer la pistola que empuñaba Giovanni era de gran calibre, el piso y la pared se tiñeron de un rojo, un rojo el cual se esparcía lentamente, el cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso, el jefe del equipo Rocket se había suicidado, Ash presencio este acto sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo y sus pupilas tiritaban, el cual le devolvió las nauseas y el mareo ahora con más fuerza, se tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra se aferro del escritorio para no caer mirando el cuerpo sin vida.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese sujeto?

El maldito bastardo se llevo todos los secretos a la tumba, Ash no podía creer la situación en la cual se encontraba, se fue desmoronando de a poco cayendo al piso mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, miraba el piso en busca de alguna respuesta logica.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en el mundo pokémon?

 **-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero quejas, correcciones, consejos, criticas constructivas y todo eso :)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia lo digo enserio!

 **Me despido chicos, que tengan un lindo fin de año y unas sensuales vacaciones!**


End file.
